FateRe:Zero
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: As the royal selection begins, it is interrupted by a man in gold proclaiming himself as the nation's new ruler. How will the Kingdom of Lugnica react? How will the world respond to this new rising threat?
1. Chapter 1

"Now then, I would like to formally begin the royal selection ceremony!" Marcos Gildark declared throughout the hall.

"Can we please speed things up? I think we all know who's going to be the next ruler. And that's going to be me!" Lady Anastasia Hoshin declared with a smug look on her face.

"Eh?! How can you casually say such a thing? We haven't even started the process?!" Emilia shot a wary glance at her.

Amongst the chaos, a well dressed girl stepped forth and wore a confident look on her face. "You fools, do you not realise that the world works in my favour? Then you should realise now that I'll be the next ruler!" Priscilla boldly proclaimed.

The election ceremony was about to begin, tensions swayed as the five candidates all vied for the same position. The Knights of Lugnica occupied one half of the room while the wealthy Aristocrats filled up the other half.

As the proceedings were just about to begin, a loud bang filled the room, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. Outside, multiple explosions could be casually heard, as if a war zone had cemented itself right here in royal palace. Was it an attack? If so then the attackers must've been bold to assault the capital at this hour.

With a final deafening blow, the large wooden door that sealed off the royal court from the rest of the world had been blown through like it was paper. Billows of grey and black smoke poured in, blinding everyone.

Startled gasps and the sound of swords being drawn were all could be heard as a lone guard was flung across the room. His armour bent and crumpled, blood spilt out from the body and matched well with the bright red carpet.

As the royal candidates were shielded by their protectors, tensions sky rocketed into the air as people were unsure what would happen next. If anything, they were more than happy to blame another party for this unfortunate incident.

"Lady Priscilla, behind me." Al instructed her quickly as he rested a hand on his sword.

"Your highness, please move to a safe distance. I will ensure your safety." The Sword Saint instructed Felt.

The sound of lone footsteps garnered everyone's attention in the room. If a single person had managed to breach the palace, then he meant business.

"There will be no such things as a _'royal selection'_, that is unnecessary!" A loud obnoxious voice bellowed from the doors.

The wooden structure had completely caved in, making one giant hole for the lonely man clad in gold. Striding through the measly door, his aura alone made the first row of people drop to their knees.

From his lavishly styled golden hair to the well-crafted golden armour he wore, this was a man of pure wealth. His eyes had that of a person who wanted everything, it practically screamed that everything of value belonged to him.

As the Knights of Lugnica overcame their initial fears of the figure, a group quickly surrounded the man in order to stop him from reaching the royal candidates.

"Ho? Why are these rats blocking my path? Is this how you treat your future King?" He asked them nonchalantly, giving an assess of the situation. "I see, unfortunately I would not use my treasury on such a mockery. You knights are merely peasants!" He declared.

For the golden clad figure, he had set two goals in mind before setting foot upon the Imperial Palace. To claim the throne and slay the current Sword Saint at any cost. If that meant expending a few weapons from his treasury, then so be it.

"Silence fiend! You have interrupted an important ceremony and have damaged the royal court. For that you will pay the price with your head!" A Knight spoke up courageously, it was none other than Reinhard van Astrea.

The gold clad figure merely cocked his head to one side, a bemused smile formed across his face, finally someone brave enough to answer back. Truly he seemed worthy of receiving a taste of his weapons. A privilege if you would say.

Studying the Sword Saint up and down, the works of Sha Naqba Imuru quickly dissected every last bit of his opponent. This so called _'Sword Saint'_ was strong, if so then he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Ho? The flea decides to speak up? I did not give you permission to speak, I did not grant you permission to even look in my general direction! You should feel privileged to be even looking at me!" The man rested a hand on his hip, his face quickly turned into an annoyed look.

"Watch your mouth you! Quietly surrender now and we'll make your death quick!" A Knight from the circle barked at the man.

"I did not give you permission to speak mongrel…!" The man's voice shifted into that of anger before his hand moved in the blink of an eye.

With a single swipe, the blade of a gold ornate axe had cut cleaved the man clean in half. As his body slowly fell to the ground in two, blood erupted everywhere and even splattered the gold armour the figure wore.

People in the room responded in fear and shock and the defenceless crowd began to fall back, away from the dangerous man.

"Listen here mongrels, I am Gilgamesh, the rightful ruler of this world! All the world's riches, and I mean all, belong to me only! Be grateful that I'm standing here right now!" Gilgamesh's laugh echoed around the chambers, albeit it was cut short.

"Enough!" Reinhard declared before he drew his sword, the Dragon Sword Reid.

Leaping forward with tremendous speed, the Knight closed the gap between himself and the intruder. Bringing his arms above his head, he intended to finish this in one blow.

Time seemed to come to a slow standstill as he came down onto the man. He expected some sort of defensive move to be made, but the man merely gazed at him, wearing a bemused look on his face, as if he was enjoying the spectacle.

All the more that smug look pissed him right off and he wanted to end the pathetic being right there and then. Murderous intent flared up in his eyes, his blade reflected that as it came down hard.

-CLANG!-

Within a blistering second, his move had been blocked by the man as his sword now clashed with that of an axe. A playful smile enveloped his opponent's face, like he wasn't taking him seriously.

Jumping away, the man merely lowered his weapon, leaving himself exposed to any attack.

"Tch!" Reinhard murmured before attacking again.

"Good mongrel! Become my plaything for a little while longer!" Gilgamesh declared in a playful manner as he evaded the attack. "Gate of Babylon!" He chanted.

As Reinhard manoeuvred around the figure, he came up from his flank and swung his sword. Again, it was blocked effortlessly, for someone like him to be read like an open textbook was unsettling at best.

As multiple golden circles erupted around the man, a plethora of different weapons protruded from the portals, priming themselves as projectiles. Things were about to get rough.

"You have a nice sword there Knight, a pity it can be compared to merely a plaything in my inventory." Gilgamesh mocked him even further. "Now die."

As Reinhard stepped forward, he poured all the mana he had into his physical attributes and further fined tuned his skills. Preparing himself for the barrage, he would merely counter the projectiles as they came and strike down his opponent.

Gilgamesh merely smirked at the futile effort being displayed and decided to toy with the little man for a while longer. With that, the first projectile was off like a lightning bolt.

"_Here it comes!"_ Reinhard told himself as he readied his blade. To have drawn the Dragon Sword here against this man meant that this 'Gilgamesh' was no pushover.

Blade coming up, he parried the first sword-based projectile and deflected it away. At least that was what he thought when he realised a sharp pain racing through his left arm. Realising his arm had been bloodied his eyes grew wide in fear.

Gilgamesh merely kept his composure as he landed the first blow on the man, all without lifting a finger. Truly it was pathetic, if this was their strongest Knight, then it was truly a disappointing sight.

As the Knight kept pressing forward, Another two more projectiles flew towards him at breakneck speeds. Learning from his previous mistake, he decided to avoid them instead rather than confront it.

Zipping through the two projectiles, he began closing the distance between himself and Gilgamesh. This was it; a few more steps and he would finally topple the mad man.

"Enkidu." Gilgamesh said calmly, his eyes locked with Reinhard.

"Huh?!" The Knight quickly thought what the man meant, but it was already too late.

As chains came barrelling out of the gold portals, they looked something that belonged to the Gods themselves. The spear pointed ends snaked their way through the air, hell bent on impaling their target.

Cancelling his initial approach, the Knight twisted his body to respond to the new threat. Raising his sword to block the first chain, it ricocheted off his sword and came around for another jab. As six more chains came charging towards him, he decided it was time to stop mucking around.

Standing firm on the ground, he quickly planted his foot down onto the ground and sent a circle wide shockwave going outwards. As the blast wave reached the chains, they quickly reared their spear tip heads as the force countered their movement.

"Fool!" Gilgamesh called out to him as another projectile flew towards the Knight.

Anticipating the attack, he raised his sword to deflect the last-minute blow. As the golden spear ruptured on impact, it sent the man backwards a few feet.

"Too slow!" Gilgamesh said playfully.

As another projectile from his treasury came screaming towards him, he raised his sword and angled the projectile away from him. Successfully deflecting the dangerous blow, he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I've had enough, I'm bored of you Knight. Die." The self-proclaimed King ordered him.

Before Reinhard could react, multiple portals surrounded him as chains shot out from them. Unable to react to them all in such a small-time frame, it costed him severely as a single chain pierced his left shoulder, anchoring him in place.

"Ack!" He let out a small cry of pain as he struggled to keep his focus.

As Gilgamesh appeared right in front of him, he held a well decorated sword and was about to strike the finishing blow. Denying him the kill, Reinhard poured whatever ounce of strength he had left in him and raised his sword to block the blow.

-CLANG!-

What followed next came as a shock to everyone in the room. Even Reinhard himself was left speechless as he couldn't believe what he saw.

Laying on the ground was his sword, or rather, what was left of it. Whatever he gripped in his hand was the sad remains of the Dragon Sword Reid. He would never forget that scene, the image of the holy weapon being broken in half like it was nothing.

Body still anchored to the ground; he gave a murderous glare towards Gilgamesh. If he were to fall now, the least he could do was bring down the jackass with him.

Mustering what strength he had left, he moved his arm with such speed that not even the normal human eye could keep up. But Gilgamesh wasn't an ordinary human and saw right through him.

The sound of chains rupturing forth for the Gate of Babylon filled his ears as another chain penetrated his right shoulder and anchored itself in place. Immobilising the Knight, it was futile to even resist.

"You fought rather well. For a beginner." Gilgamesh coldly stated. "I gave myself a time limit of three minutes, you fell in two. Not bad mongrel."

"G-Gil-gamesh!..." Reinhard spouted out the words as he struggled against the chains but to no avail.

"Silence, I have no use for you anymore." Gilgamesh declared before four odd weapons were flung from his gate. Impaling the Sword Saint effortlessly and ending him on the spot.

Fear and terror erupted around the room as everyone look in shock, the Sword Saint had been felled. If the Sword Saint fell, then no one else in the room would've been capable on taking on the self-proclaimed King.

"Reinhard, it can't be…" Subaru gasped in horror as he saw his good friend die so easily.

"Puck, come forth!" A girl bravely said.

"Gotcha!" A high-pitched voice responded.

Within seconds a small floating fuzzy cat appeared besides the girl and wore a brave look. Crossing his wee little arms, he looked unimpressed at Gilgamesh.

"My, my Goldie. Aren't you stepping over the line a bit? Would you like to receive a shameful beating?" The Artificial Spirit asked him.

Stopping in his tracks, the ruler of Uruk merely eyed the floating fuzzball. Before he knew it, laughter escaped his mouth and he was busy wiping tears away from his eyes.

Gilgamesh patted his chest. "Good joke inferior spirit. You have managed to make me laugh, for that I will continue to hear out your measly threats which I find entertaining."

Puck merely frowned; it left a distasteful sense in his mouth. If anything, he wanted to blast this man away right there and then. Even Emilia agreed telepathically.

"If you so wish to throw your pathetic life away, I will grant you so Spirit. But do not think you would stand a chance against me." Gilgamesh said in a dreaded tone as his eyes glared daggers at the spirit. Behind the man stood a glimpse of his treasury.

As Puck noticed the murderous intent in his eyes, he knew the stakes and wouldn't gamble his daughter's life on it. If anything, keeping his mouth shut was the best course of action.

"Lia, stand down. We don't want to act rashly here." Puck told the girl, his tone full of seriousness.

"But!"

"No buts! Listen to me, please." His eyes begged her to do so.

His eyes said it all, it was filled with fear. Realising the weight of his words, Emilia decided to heed his advice. If Puck was serious, then she should follow too.

"Now then," Gilgamesh began as he walked towards the throne. Facing the remaining people in the room, he sat down graciously and made himself comfortable. Resting his face on his hand, he wore a playful smile as plans began to form in his head. "Let us begin the Grail War."

* * *

**Depending how this is received, I'll be leaving this story as a one shot for the mean time. If you wish to see this continued, I will write a separate proper story. Let me know in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings all! I have decided to start a proper Fate crossover with Re:Zero. You can visit my profile to access it


End file.
